When Poseidon Met Sally
by kelly1994
Summary: lol, I don't do titles, sorry. Basically Sally and Poseidon's tale. Got a problem with it? Read please. Rated T because I like to swear and so do my characters. Maybe M for later chapters, I don't do story lines, I just write. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WOULD BE PRETTY FRICKING AWESOME BUT NO. PJO WAS PERFECT THE WAY IT WAS, I'M JUST HAVING FUN!_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

_ Gross,_I thought as I stepped over my recently dead uncle's dirty, sweaty, old socks. Yeah, like I said, gross. I dropped out of high school to take care of my uncle who I didn't care about and who didn't care about me. I had nowhere to go, no education, and no money. I need out. Somewhere. Anywhere. I can't stay here. Normal thought for an eighteen year old girl, right? You don't understand, I'm desperate. I've had a goal to get out of here since I was old enough to get a job. Then he got sick. He was always trying to ruin my fun

Wait.

A fuzzy memory was clawing at my mind. I was three years old. I was with my parents at this beach, we went their a couple times; but I was so young when they died I don't remember what the beach was called. Began with an "m." Umm..... Montgomery. No, I'm stupid. Wait, Montauk. Yeah! Montauk!!! I want to go to Montauk. I need out, even if it's only temporary.

**one week later.**

The sand was beneath my toes and I was gazing out at the sea, well, ocean. It was one of those moments when you just stop everything and realize how beautiful the world is around you. I live for those moments.

The cabin I was staying in was a little run down and but I liked it. It had this charm about it that I can't explain. Those are the best places. I swept the place and wiped it down a little but hey, it was like putting a Band-Aid on a busted up knee. This placed needed serious help. Oh, well. The sun was starting to set and I was tired, I laid down on one of those ugly army cot things and I was asleep within ten seconds.

The next morning I was up before the sunrise and went out onto the beach. The sea was very calm and very calming. I could just watch it all day. Too bad that it was too cold to swim in. That would've been fun. The only sound on the beach was the waves themselves, so naturally, when I heard the soft whisper of another being on the beach I nearly snapped my neck turning my next in that direction. Who wouldn't?

Boy, was he something. Tall, naturally black hair, tan, kind of dressed like a beach bum, and believe you me, it is no matter of opinion when I say he was G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. Male models aren't even that pretty. So, like any girl would, I stood there staring at him like and idiot, trying not to giggle. Then, wait, either I need my eyes checked or this guy was a serious attention-whore. He was carrying a mother-fucking **TRIDENT**, for Christ's sake. Who the hell did he think he was? Poseidon or some shit?

Well, let's go ask him.

_AN: REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!?!?! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU ARE SITTING THERE WAITING FOR AN AUTHOR TO UPDATE THEIR STORY SO I'LL TRY TO KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING AS QUICKLY AS I CAN, BUT YOU HAVE TO **REVIEW!!!!** YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers/subscribers!!!! Disclaimer: Nope, sorry still don't own PJO. Darn it.

You know those times when you walk into something thinking you'll be all confident and you won't stutter or stumble but once you're there you are at a total loss of words? Yeah, that's what it was like.

As I was walking I tried to look like I was mad. You know, like I'm intimidating or something. But the closer I got the more intimidated I felt. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. Oh well, might as well go on with it, it's not like he's a god or something.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I might ask you the same thing," he said. It sounded like there was more to what he was saying but he didn't say anything more. Odd. His abnormal beauty and his fricking trident and the way he walked like he owned the beach was starting to piss me off. You know, like when you just look at someone and you get mad? I started to actually look and feel angry.

"Me? What am I doing that is unreasonable? I'm not the one stalking around like I own the place carrying a trident pathetically hoping somebody would pay attention to me. Who do think you are; Poseidon or some shit?"

He gave one of those smart-ass smirks that just piss you off more. "Why, yes I do think that I'm Poseidon."

UGGHH!!!! This guy was so aggravating!! Why couldn't he be normal, huh? Why did he have to be so-

"Did you know that you are really beautiful?" Mr. He-Thinks-He's-Poseidon said.

Oh, so he's going to interrupt my thoughts now too, huh?

"Well..." Wait a second. Did he just say I was beautiful? Not pretty, not hot, but beautiful. Damn it, he's smart.

Grrrr. "Okay, fine. I'll give you two minutes to explain yourself. But this is your one freebie."

"Well, it's going to take a lot longer then two minutes. But for starters my name actually is Poseidon." Mr. Poseidon said. That's all he said. As if that explained everything.

"Wait, that's it? You're just going to 'Oh, by the name I'm Poseidon. Goodbye.' *Poof*?"

"Well, I could go 'Goodbye' *Poof.* If you wanted."

I rolled my eyes. "No, all I want is a straight answer to my original question. What are you doing? Especially with that trident. Just answer me that and then you can go about your merry way and we can pretend like we never saw each other."

"But I don't want to pretend like I never even saw you. That doesn't sound like fun to me."

Okay, I'm not going to pretend that what he said didn't give me a rush of adrenaline and make me want to squeal and jump up and down like all girls want to do after a really cute boy gives them a compliment, but again, like all girls, I restrained myself. I waited for him to continue.

"Okay, just listen to me for right now, and when you turn around and pretend that you never saw me you can think that I'm as crazy as you want okay?" Mr. Poseidon said.

I nodded.

"Alright, you know your Greek mythology right? Okay, well, again you can think I'm as crazy as you went when you turn around and leave, okay, just for right now, pretend that all of that "mythology" is real. Okay, I am the Lord of the Seas, Poseidon." He paused, expecting me to laugh or something.

"Okay," I said pensively. "Maybe your totally insane, or your trying to make fun of me making me look and feel stupid, or by some small, very unlikely, chance you are actually telling the truth. So, I'm not going to believe you until I see some proof."

He laughed. "Proof, okay."

With so little of tilting his head toward the ocean a one hundred foot tsunami came out of nowhere, coming towards us at least 90 MPH, and then right before it reached the shore it disappeared.

"Okay, I believe you." I said, and then he cracked up. Now, I know that this is going to sound corny but his laugh was as beautiful as he was.

We talked the day away about things that hardly mattered. The weather, yes, the weather, what my favorite pop was, why he really hated out Odysseus was a dick.

"Yeah, I was rooting for him and standing behind him for the entire Trojan War, and he couldn't even be bothered by giving me a fucking 'Thank you' sacrifice for my god damn serpent. It was my best serpent too."

Turns out the reason he was at this beach was because he had just got in a fight with his wife Amphitrite. Damn, he's married. He asked me why I came here. I almost cried when I told him about my parents' death and my awful uncle. He just looked at me with understanding eyes the entire time. Held me even.

Nightfall came too soon, and he had to leave, but he promised he come back tomorrow. He set one foot in the tide and disappeared. Walking back to my cabin I had experiences where you're just so elated that you're body just feels like shell. My head was spinning. I laid down in my bed but I was too excited to sleep. My last thought was that seeing him again could be the best or worst decision of my life. I just hope Amphitrite isn't a jealous wife.

AN: Well tell me what you think!! I'm not afraid of constructive criticism!! Just review please?!?! I let you read my stories don't I? Sorry, it took so long, you see I finished this on time it's just this one certain beta hasn't messaged me back. *coughcough*Heidi*coughcough* so you see this may or may not be a hint to that particular beta to message me back. Thereotically. Chapter Three should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Diclaimer: No I don't own PJO. Sorry. Thank you to all the subcribers/reviewers/favoriters!! (I know that's not a word but you know who you are!!) Anyway thank you for helping my ego!! Anyway, you the AN at the bottom of the page that you all skim over? Well, READ IT! It's important._

* * *

My first thought when I woke up that morning was that I got to see him. So I sprang out of bed and got ready in hurry. I stopped abruptly when I realized that we didn't decide on a time. After that I got ready in slow motion so I wouldn't get caught waiting. In the middle of putting on my make-up when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled and yelled, "Hang on a second!" to the door. I was trying to make my make-up look as natural as possible so I didn't look like I thought I need to paint on an entirely different face on myself to be pretty, so it really only took a second. After finishing smudging my eyeliner on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good enough. I stepped outside the door.

"Hey," I said. He was still dressed like your typical beach bum, and he still looked completely gorgeous. No trident today, but I was still awestruck. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He asked me how my night was and I told him it was okay. I asked him how his night was and he just smiled some more.

I learned what euphoria was that day. Between playing like a bunch of three-year-olds, building sand castles, and endless conversations I realized that this must be what the beginning stages of falling in love are like. Boy, was that scary. He must've realized this too because he stopped mid-step.

"Sally." It felt good to hear him say my name. "Listen, this can't go too far. I swore an oath before you were even born....." He sounded in pain. He took a deep breath. "I swore an oath that I wouldn't have anymore children by mortals - not that I think you're easy. But even though I know that I'm not suppose to do this, I don't care. If Zeus can break his oath than so can I."

I can put a school girl to shame at how giddy I felt when he said that.

"You listen, normally I don't this romantic thing. I'll admit it scares me to death. I don't know how to do it. But I'm going to give you a chance, I'm going to forget any of my rules ever existed, we'll just see how fate plays this out, okay?"

He smiled.

Then the wretched sun started to set, and he had to leave me again. This time we just held each other for what could've be five seconds or five hours. Then..... Then we kissed goodbye! Talk about the best moment of my life! Then he stepped into the tide and left me again.

I was sad to see him go but I walked back to my cabin and went to be. I fell asleep quickly because like a child waiting for Santa Claus I knew that the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner I'd get to see him again.

But, wait a second.

Doesn't he have a wife?

* * *

_AN: Okay, so I'm at lost with Chapter Four. I don't know what I want to make it about; so I'll leave up to my faithful readers. YOU DECIDE!!! You can either have more of this lovey-dovey stuff, or they can get in a fight, or they'll have sex. Note, if they have sex in Chapter Four the story will probably be over in Chapter five or six. Just review or PM your opinion._


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't wake up and jump out of bed. I didn't wake up with a shock knowing what day it was or what would happen or who I would see. I woke up in peace, like my mind still thought I was asleep but my body decided to wake up. I just laid there in silence for God knows how long, Then, i heard a knock on the door then I sprang out of bed and ran to the door forgetting that I was wearing only a baggy T-shirt and shorts, with not make-up and no bra. I didn't even brush my hair. Nice.

There he was looking all pretty and godly-like. Damn. Life isn't fair sometimes. He smiled when he saw my, uh... appearance. Then he wrapped me in his arms and decided to sweet talk and said, "I've never seen anyone look so beautiful." It looked like he meant it. Don't giggle, I told myself. Don't giggle, don't blush, come on! You're your own worst enemy!

Out of nowhere he started kissing me. He's a good kisser. We fell back on the bed and started kissing, kissing, kissing. It might've just been me but the room was hot! Touching, kissing, adrenaline, steam, it was all there. I kissed a few boys before but it was nothing like this. I never knew making-out could be so fun! That was one of the many things he taught me that summer. I don't think he was intending to teach; it just happened that way. Like how he taught me to just look at things, anything, and see the beauty in it. Like a little green caterpillar or those spiders that crawl across my room at night. Or that no matter how fed up you are, how bad your day has been, or how rude the person is being you should always be the kind one, because you never know what that person might be going through. I don't know what I would do without him. He changed my life so much. Looking back, I realize that I was so immature in the beginning of the summer, you know back when I thought I was the shit.

When the kissing stopped we just lied there in silence, a lot like what I was doing earlier on now he was with me. Which made it like fifty times better. Lying there with my head on his chest felt like the place I was always meant to be. I looked up at him and whispered, "Is it always like this?"

"What is?" he asked.

"This." I gestured to us.  
"No," he said, "It's very rarely like this."

Then he kissed me again.


End file.
